soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeon Calcos
Aeon Calcos (アイオーン・カルコス Aiōn Karukosu?) Greek (Αίών Καλκος) (Formerly known as Lizardman (リザードマン Rizaadoman?)) is a character designed for the Soul series of fighting game. He made his first appearance in Soulcalibur and has returned for Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur V. Over the course of the series, his weapons of choice have been changed multiple times. In Soulcalibur he wielded a shortsword and a shield, in Soulcalibur III and IV a hand-axe and a shield, to finally wield dual hand-axes in Soulcalibur V. What lies in his soul is Resentment. In Soulcalibur V's promotional material he is referred as Creature of Sin.1 Another Lizardman, who was not Aeon Calcos, appeared in North American and European console ports of Soulcalibur II. Appearance: In his first appearance, Aeon had taken on the form of a humanoid lizard-like creature with yellow scales and red and black highlights. His only clothing was an armored breastplate, arm bands and shin guards. Upon returning in Soulcalibur III, his appearance transformed drastically, resembling an iguana-like creature with feathers growing out of various parts of his body, including his tail bangs of hair on the sides of his head and his scales have changed to a cyan color. He had long since discarded his Greek armor in favor of war-oriented gear. By this time, while he had retained his general fighting style, he replaced his holy weapons with another shield and an axe.In Soulcalibur IV, he changes again to resemble something like a frilled-neck lizard with fins growing out of his legs, spine and tail areas and his scales have changed into a combination of beige and purple. Upon his return in Soulcalibur V, he turns into a form similar to the one in Soulcalibur III, but gains a drastic change in the form of a pair fully grown and functional wings to complete a more raptor/bird like appearance. However, due to the added fact that he is now referred to by his real name may indicate much more than a physical transformation. Biography: The Spartan soldier, Aeon Calcos, like Sophitia, was one of the twenty-four warriors to receive an oracle from the god Hephaestus to destroy Soul Edge–one for every letter of the Greek alphabet. Armed with the holy Xi Sword & Game Shield forged for him, he set off on his journey. However, he became lost in a vast desert and eventually collapsed. A group of kindly desert travelers rescued a dehydrated Aeon and brought him to their village, and he was about to repay them by teaching them swordplay. He was unable to exchange their kindness, however, as the Evil Seed rained down and temporarily changed Aeon into a mindless killer, causing him to slaughter everyone in the village.Kunpaetku, the grand priest of the cult order Fygul Cestemus, eventually heard stories of him and captured Calcos so that he may be used as a human guinea pig in a terrible experiment, causing him to transform into a lizardman —the first of many lizardmen to come. Calcos was ordered to bring Rock's adopted son, Bangoo, to Europe so that his soul could be stolen. The creature was eventually tracked down and defeated by Rock for the kidnapping, while aiding Astaroth in pursuing Soul Edge. Soul Edge was struck down moments later, the energy emitted from Soul Calibur releasing Lizardman from his brainwashed state —although he remained in his transformed body. Hidden from the world, Lizardman set out on a journey to restore his human form, however upon realizing he had no place to return to, he wondered angrily why Hephaestus had not helped him in his time of need. "My god has forsaken me," he thought, before casting away the sword and shield he was given, and, bearing a new shield and a war axe, decided to find Soul Edge and destroy the god of forgery with the very weapon he feared most. This would be his new resolve and the ultimate revenge. He possibly has a family in his homeland (according to the information in Soulcalibur III), but they are no longer important to him. Overtime, Lizardman slowly, but gradually, lost his human feelings and memories, until finally, even his own heart had become one that belonged to a monster. Before he knew it, other lizardmen surrounded him, and with his superior strength and battle technique he dominated the group. Soon, he became their leader, leading them on violent rampages. But at night, he would have dreams revisiting the feelings and memories of being human. He didn't even know what he was anymore. All he felt was emptiness. Suddenly, he realized that he was missing his soul. As he wondered of what has become of it, another memory struck him. His soul was inside Soul Edge. He now searches for the evil sword to obtain his lost soul. Soulcalibur V "Why? he pleaded. "Why has my god forsaken me in my time of need?!" In despair at the loss of his humanity, Aeon eventually surrendered to his beastly instincts: He walked on all fours and devoured anyone —or anything— that crossed his path. Many years passed, until one day Aeon heard an inhuman voice speaking to him inside a cave. "Devour all, and your wish shall surely come true." From that moment on, the beast-man gained the power to inherit the nature of those he consumed. Each time he tasted the blood of new prey, his body and soul were transformed. Gradually he regained the power of reason. Aeon searched the faint remnants of his memory... "How can I regain that which I have lost?" he wondered. But he knew the answer: He must feed on new victims. He must consume the flesh of holy warriors... Endings: Soulcalibur Inferno disappeared into the infinite darkness with countless lost souls. The overwhelming power, the pure insanity, and the temptation for destruction...Injured during the violent struggle, Lizardman devoted himself to madness. With a hideous roar, Lizardman expressed his lust for more destruction and carnage. Other monstrous abominations gathered under the moonlight as if summoned by his roar. And so the cold-blooded legion led by Lizardman began their hunt for the next prey... Soulcalibur III Lizardman debates whether to claim Soul Edge or Soul Calibur.Input Ending: Lizardman throws Soul Edge aside and decides to keep Soul Calibur. The screen then fades to a village. Two men are seen talking about the village and how a "monster" protects it. Lizardman, now wearing a crown, jumps down from the top of a building with Soul Calibur in his hand and scares the two men. The screen then fades to black once more, but this time showing four lizardmen dancing around, happy to be victorious. The crown suggests he has become their king. No Input Ending: Lizardman throws Soul Calibur aside and decides to keep Soul Edge. The screen then fades to a village. Two men are seen talking about the village and how a "monster" supposedly protects it. Lizardman jumps down from the top of a building with Soul Edge still in his hand and roars, scaring the two men as they plead for help. Soulcalibur IV Nightmare is defeated. Lizardman picks up Soul Edge and hold it up above his head while 2 lizardmen happily jump up and down in celebration. A few seconds go by and nothing happens, so a furious Lizardman throws Soul Edge onto the ground. Soul Edge suddenly begins to glow, and suddenly, Lizardman's soul, in the shape of a ball of light, rises from the sword into the air. Lizardman, along with one of the other lizardmen, attempt to grab the ball of light, but fail. Finally Lizardman grabs it, but realizes his soul is actually burning his hand and begins to run about in panic followed by his lizard warriors frantically running in circles.The text-only epilogue says that he has regained his lost soul, but no one knows if he ever achieved rest. Weapons: *Ktinos & Anthropos *Xi Sword & Game Shield *Grudge Ax & Aya Shield *Hand AxTabarzin *Kora *Lunatic *Soul Edge (Ax & Shield) *Boned Meat *Meat on the Bone *Enstikto & Logiki *Afterglow of Obsession *Bandit's Ax *Egardbixalio *The Ancient (Lizardman) *The Master (Aeon) Critical Finish: *'Drilling Tornado:' Lizardman spins on his side, slashing the opponent with ax and shield, then jumps in the air and performs several spinning hits on the head to finish them off.His critical finish on Yoda is his unblockable rolling attack. Critical Edge: *''Devourer of God'': Aeon forward rolls into his opponent along the ground and then flies into the air and breathes fire on the downed opponent. Stages: *Kunpaetku Shrine (SC) *Silk Road Ruin (SC3) *Palgaea Shrine - Ruins (SC3:AE) *Kunpaetku Shrine - Dream Remnants (SC4) *Grand Shrine of Palgaea - Sea of Decay (SC:BD) *Cavern of Light and Darkness (SC5) Trivia: *In Lizardman's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Lizardman is accompanied by another Lizardman who uses the Meat on the Bone as a weapon. *In Ashlotte's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Lizardman follows her from that point on for some unknown reason after she defeats him, Rock, and Cassandra. *In Soulcalibur III, he wants Soul Edge to destroy Hephaestus. In Soulcalibur IV, he wants it to retrieve his lost human soul. *Sophitia can use Lizardman's sword and shield, but the weapon gallery gives no mention of Lizardman or Aeon Calcos by name. It does say that the warrior who used them met a terrible fate. *Lizardman's earlier incarnations in Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II as well as his Soulcalibur IV alternative costume, more closely resemble a dinosaur. Lizardman's appearance in Soulcalibur V gives him the looks of a dragon, with his new fire attack and wings. Wings will still form on the backs of created characters using his moves and when performing moves which involve the exhalation of fire, the created character will simply open his/her mouth and breathe fire, as normal. His wings in Soulcalibur V appear/disappear with the performance of certain moves and entry into/exit out of certain stances.In Soulcalibur II, one of the dungeons is filled with Lizardmen. At the end, the boss is named Calcos, the Oblivion Knight.In Soulcalibur, Lizardman is known as the Jade-Scaled Terror.In Soulcalibur II, one of the teams that often appears in Extra Team Battle Mode is made up of three "lizardmen". *He is one of the characters to change weapons. Also he started out as a right-handed character and became left-handed in later iterations of the game, only to wield an axe in both hands in SCV.After some of his moves, he will briefly adopt the fighting stance of Sophitia.It is unknown how Lizardman's morphology changes so much from one game to another, or even from one costume to the other. The most probable explanation would be that only one of these appearances is the correct one, the other ones being non-canonical (or other lizardmen).There is also the standing possibility that Lizardman simply evolves and changes form at a rapid pace due to his initial transformation into his current state, but all theories have yet to be proven.Lizardman, Link, and Abelia are the only sword and shield wielding characters who aren't related to the Alexandra family.Within the Schwartzstrom group, Lizardman is referred to as "Base Vert".2 *Lizardman's voice in Soulcalibur V seems to have gotten deeper than the previous Soul series.Lizardman is now referred to as his real name "Aeon" in Soulcalibur V.Aeon's new stance and dual-wielding moveset in Soulcalibur V highly resembles that of Kratos, the main protagonist of the God of War series and the guest character for Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Several attacks and animations have been directly recreated for Aeon's use, even the wings that Kratos could use for certain combos.Aeon/Lizardman has the ability to blast a fire breath in Soulcalibur V, similar to True Ogre from the Tekken series. *Aeon's 2P costume in Soulcalibur V is majorly a color swap (Orange instead of blue and blue instead of red) Also the color scheme is slighly reminiscent of Charizard of the Pokemon franchise. Charizard, like Aeon is a huge lizard like Pokemon known for using fire and flying attacks.In SoulCalibur V, the player cannot freely customize Aeon in creation mode.He is similar to Skorn from Blades of Fury, as they are both lizard-man hybrids with twin weapons that breathe fire and fly Relationships: *Defeated by Rock in Soulcalibur because he kidnapped Bangoo. *Servant of Nightmare and Astaroth in Soulcalibur. *Leader of the Lizardmen. *Given new powers by Ares. Soulcalibur Manga Comic: *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.4), armies of Lizardmen rise during Nightmare's ritual. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 3 (Act.14), Meimei was killed by the armies of Lizardmen Series Appearances: *Soulcalibur (unlockable character) *Soulcalibur III (unlockable character) *Soulcalibur IV (Unlockable character, if bought him in Character Creation mode for 4000 gold) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Playable from the start) *Soulcalibur V (playable from the start) Category:Characters Category:Males